


double trouble

by Hatdove



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anyway this is an old fic from Valentine’s Day of last year, Cuddling, Fluff, In which kaokoga work at an animal shelter, M/M, brief mention of kitten death, but it isn’t graphic it just says some didn’t make it, enjoy soft Akatsuki and kitties, i made this for my bf heheh, kurokei + souma get cats, moon is sakura’s kitten, souma’s cat is named moon and kurokei’s cat is named sakura, this is old and not so good but it’s for you kurokei gremlins on ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatdove/pseuds/Hatdove
Summary: Sporting silky fur and two different colored eyes, the chimera calico looked straight out of a picture book—when she blinked up at the two third-years, they were immediately enamored by her kittenish face. With one eye as sapphire as the depths of the sea, and one as emerald as the most beautiful forest, as far as the two senior members of Akatsuki were concerned, they couldn’t not have her.





	double trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetredgift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetredgift/gifts).



“We knew ya’d like her.” 

With a lopsided, cocky grin, the silver-haired boy looked up at his two seniors, who were enchanted with the feline he currently held in his arms. Sporting silky fur and two different colored eyes, the chimera calico looked straight out of a picture book--when she blinked up at the two third-years, they were immediately enamored by her kittenish face. With one eye as sapphire as the depths of the sea, and one as emerald as the most beautiful forest, as far as the two senior members of Akatsuki were concerned, they couldn’t not have her. 

“She does seem to like you both,” murmured a softer voice, contrasting to Koga’s boisterous tone, and the cat’s attention was immediately drawn towards him. “She normally isn’t so friendly with strangers.” Long, blonde hair cascaded over the taller man’s shoulder, and he smiled down at the calico his boyfriend held. “Here, Koga, why don’t you let Hasumi and Kiryu try to hold her?” With a reluctant sigh, the second year gave up the kitty, gently settling her in the arms of Keito, who tried to hide how infatuated he was with this new arrival. 

 

As a rumbling purr built in the cat’s chest, Keito found it absolutely impossible to keep his smile down, and in a moment of uncontrollable joy, he buried his face in the fluffy, orange and black fur. The redhead next to him allowed a soft grin at this; he couldn’t possibly stop himself either, as he loved seeing his boyfriend so happy. It didn’t happen as often as Kiryu would have liked, so he relished each time that a genuine smile curled on Hasumi’s lips. 

 

“Since we volunteer at one of the shelters around here,” A voice interrupted Kiryu’s daydream, and Hasumi glanced up from the cat to listen to what Oogami had to say. “One day, Sakura here just… came in, I guess. She was abandoned in an alleyway near a dumpster, and me n’ Kao decided we’d take it on ourselves to be her personal caretakers.”    
  


“I dunno why someone would get rid of such a pretty cat,” Kiryu sighed, running a hand through his hair, then reaching down to scratch behind Sakura’s ears. “Some people, huh…?” 

 

“That isn’t as bad as it gets, actually,” Kaoru glanced at Koga, and Koga nodded in acknowledgement, allowing his boyfriend to continue the story. “She had kittens, and… some of them didn’t make it through the cold. One of the other volunteers found her a few days after she was abandoned.” 

 

“That’s awful,” Keito hissed, moving his face from the cat’s soft back. Sakura seemed to be unhappy at the loss of warmth, and promptly flicked her tail, leaping onto Kuro. 

  
“Woah-oh!” Kuro laughed as the cat (who was a little too large to be balancing on his shoulder) stumbled a bit, eventually settling down in his arms with her head resting on his neck. Keito was distracted from his anger, letting out a soft “aww” as Sakura snuggled up to his boyfriend. A purr once again formed in her throat, and Kuro glanced up at Hasumi, eyes almost wet. 

 

“We have a little something for that troublesome kid, too,” Kaoru chuckled, “Souma-kyun.” Koga nodded along with the blonde’s words, and stepped out, probably to grab a crate much like the one Sakura was carried in. 

 

“Like I mentioned before, Sakura had kittens when the shelter found her, right?” Keito and Kuro nodded at Kaoru, showing that they had been listening. “Well, a few of the kittens survived. Souma-kyun is here now, right…? Could you call him?” Kuro repeated his nod, and exited the room, assumedly to find Kanzaki. 

 

“Did you bring one for Kanzaki as well?” Hasumi questioned, searching Kaoru’s face, but found nothing but the usual flirty smirk, the normal expression. 

“You’ll just have to see~” Kaoru purred in a sing-song voice, turning toward the doorway as footsteps sounded behind, and the wooden door swung open with a click. 

 

“What is it that you needed me for, Hasumi-dono, Kiryu-dono-- … why is Disgrace-dono here?!” Souma’s hand reached for the hilt of his katana as soon as he saw his Marine Bio senior, and Hakaze backed away, raising his hands. 

 

At the perfect timing, Koga entered back into the cozy room carrying a crate, and as he saw the predicament, he leapt to Kaoru’s defense. “Kanzaki!” 

 

The long-haired second year stepped back, eyes narrowed in suspicion, but eased his hostility, and Hakaze let out a relieved sigh. “... Well, anyway, Koga and I have something for you.” 

Before Souma could speak again, Oogami interjected, “Or, actually, someone.” Kanzaki looked at him questioningly, an eyebrow raising; his curiosity was peaked. 

 

A mewl sounded from the crate in Oogami’s arms, and Keito and Kuro exchanged glances. Koga shushed the cat inside, setting the little cage on the floor and kneeling down beside it. Hands, clearly skilled at doing this kind of thing, clicked open the crate lock and reached inside, finding something soft. Picking up the kitten under the belly and chest, Oogami cradled it in his arms, and once it had gotten calm, he stood. 

 

“That’s Moon.” Kaoru reached out his hand, and the kitten took a quick sniff; remembering Kaoru’s scent, Moon gave his skin a little lick and rubbed against him. A clatter resounded in the room as Kanzaki’s katana dropped to the ground and he sprinted over to meet the cat. 

 

“Kiryu-dono, Hasumi-dono--!” Souma cried out as he swept the kitten from Oogami’s arms, “Look at him…!” Both of the seniors smiled when they saw their unitmate so happy. “I-i can’t believe…” 

 

“Thank you two,” Keito gave a genuine smile to the two members of Undead.

 

“You’re welcome. Well, we have to get back to work, so.” Koga gave Kiryu and Hasumi a quick hug and then scampered out of the door, followed closely by Kaoru, who waved languidly at Akatsuki as he left. As the door shut behind the two, Moon let out a loud meow and proceeded to jump on Kanzaki’s head. 

 

Souma’s eyes lit up and he gently moved the kitten back into his arms, then took the cat upstairs, murmuring to him. 

 

Kiryu and Hasumi shared a quick kiss, settled down onto the couch, and held their new cat. Sakura sprawled out on both of their laps as if she couldn’t choose between the couple. They both smiled softly, and Keito rested his head on Kuro’s shoulder as he ran his fingers through Sakura’s silky fur. 

**Author's Note:**

> old gift for my Husband but i thought id post it since kurokeis always love new content. also relevant to the new event because aCATsuki. akatsuki with real cats  
> krk + kkg are both in established relationships in this btw


End file.
